Changing Sides
by LadySonics
Summary: AU After Gof, Harry Potter is tired of being in the dark about his family's past. His respect for Dumbledore is growing less each day. A Dark Harry fanfic. Updated to R rating.
1. Changing Sides

disclamer: None of these characters belong to me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic. etc.  
  
Summary: After GOF, Harry Potter is tired of being in the dark about his family's past. His respect for Dumbledore is growing less daily. This is a Dark Harry fanfiction.  
  
rated pg13 for violence  
  
Changing Sides By LadySonics  
  
prologue and Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
Three Days.   
  
Three miserble days since Harry Potter had been back from his 4th year completed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Already he was beatened, hungry & locked in the cupboard underneith the stairs. All for something his bestfriend Ron Weasley and His older twin brothers George & Fred did. A prank they had pulled on his cousin Dudley.  
  
Harry Potter had almost forgotten about the prank where his fat cousin Dudley had eatened a bewitched Toffee and his tongue had growed long into several feet.  
  
But his relatives haven't. He lived with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. Knowned as the Dursleys. They hated him and this summer they were showing it more than ever.   
  
Harry was used to it. He had just had the worst year of his life. You see, like the name of the school he went to he was a wizard. Not just any wizard though. He was the boy who lived. He had defeated The Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort when he was 1 years old. After the Wizard had killed his parents, James and Lily Potter. Harry had grown up with the Dursleys. Relatives that hated him. All because of Lord Voldemort. But Voldemort was back. He had come back less than a month ago. Kidnapped at the end of the triwizarding tournament via a portkey. Voldemort's followers had killed Cedric Diggory, a fellow Hogwarts student and the other champion of the tornament. Then they had taken his own blood to use as long as bones of Voldemort father to bring there master back to life.   
  
Harry had ignored the dreams. The nightmares. After he had realized his fate for the summer, he had sent hedgwig his owl with letters to his friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and his headmaster Albus Dumbledore asking for help and to leave the Dursleys. He had received letters back stating he needed to stay there for protection. His Headmaster had stated he was to stay with his relatives all summer. He couldn't even leave towards the end to stay at the burrow. Ron was leaving with his family during the summer to stay with his older brother Charlie in Romania. Hermione was staying with Viktor in Hungary.   
  
  
  
He was alone. Did his friends even care?  
  
After the Dursley had found out he had written the letters. His Uncle Vernon had beaten him to the point where he had bruises and open gashes covering the front and back of his body. The only thing not covered were his arms and face. Then they had locked him underneith the stairs. No food. So far he was allowed out once a day to use the bathroom.   
  
He was starving. He now knew he couldn't rely on his friends or the headmaster to help him. He had to do something or he wouldn't survive this summer.   
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Changing Sides  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Harry Potter walked weakly down the stairs from the bathroom. He was feeling refreshed. The tap water he drank got rid of some of the hunger. His Uncle was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
'Now is my chance' Harry slowly took a deep breath.I need to sound convincing."Uncle Vernon, I want to help out our family more." He didn't really want to sulk up to him like this but he had a plan to get out of the house.  
  
"What do you mean, boy?" asked Uncle Vernon.  
  
  
  
Harry smiled inwardly. "I was thinking if I could get a job, I will forfeit all earnings to you. What I can do to help out the family." Harry had heard that Uncle Vernons hours were cut from work due to the current econemy. Now that he was 15, with his gaurdians permission he can get a job."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Now get back in here." Uncle Vernon didn't sound like he would do it. But Harry saw that gleam in his eyes that he would do it.  
  
Harry knew he succeeded. He stuttered a little bit in the end. But it gave his uncle the idea he was still naive. Well, and if you sounded naive then they thought that they can control you.   
  
"This is the place I'm working at?" Harry looked around. It was a dump. Literly. A big sign ahead read North London Garbage & Cleanup facility. Behind it seemed like miles of trash and then there was the fowl smell.   
  
Harry wasn't surprised. He knew Uncle Vernon would find the worse job for him. Behind him Uncle Vernon was talking to an old drinking buddy.   
  
  
  
"So this is your worthless Nephew" he heard the man say.  
  
  
  
"Yes. Long time student of St Brutas School for Incurable Criminal Boys. Just like his parents. Stuck with him for the summer."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. I will work him hard." he laughed.   
  
  
  
Harry was angry. The man's name was Wesley Crumple. His so called boss. Over the next few weeks, the man left him in the dump all day working with no breaks doing enough work for 3 people. Harry worked 14 hour days. Sometimes he would just leave Harry all day. Reporting everything Harry does to Uncle Vernon. If Harry didn't do enough he would be beatened. Then Wesley Crumple would get all the praise and take credit for most of the work Harry did.  
  
  
  
The plus side is Harry got much stronger. He was muscular all over. And at the speed he worked his endurance grew.   
  
As the weeks passed. It was basically spend all day at work, well passed the child labor laws. He would grab food at a local place near the dumping grounds and walk the 5 miles home. He had nothing to look forward too at the Dursleys. He didn't receive any letters from his friends. Harry no longer cared. He wasn't going to tell them about his summer anyway.   
  
In the third week of July, everything changed. He was eating at the local place called Rusty's. The place that was near work when they came in. 4 local boys from a nearby highschool. Harry had noticed them from the start. He could tell that they were outcasted. He recognized one name Andy Vitelli. He remembered going to grade school with him. Dudley and his bully crowd were always afraid of him. This intrigue Harry.  
  
Andy then turned and stared straight at Harry.  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter?" he walked confidently over. His 3 friends behind him.   
  
  
  
"Yea, I'm him. I remember you. Hello Andy"  
  
  
  
"I heard you went to St brutas" Andy said.  
  
  
  
Harry decided he should be truthful,"No it's just a cover story. Relatives hate me. They made it up because I go to a gifted boarding school in Scotland"  
  
  
  
"I see that you work at the dump. My father runs that place. So your that Hardworking Harry."  
  
  
  
"Huh" Harry was suprised.  
  
  
  
Andy laughed. "The Vitelli's know everything that going on around here"  
  
  
  
"Oh" Harry didn't want to sound like an idiot. But something was telling him Andy And his friends were here for a reason. "First time I noticed you here"   
  
  
  
"My father trusts you. He's giving you a promotion" Andy then handed him a card. It was a card with an address and time on it. Andy and his crowd then left.   
  
The next day Harry arrived at the address on the card. The same time that was listed. 8:00AM. It was a huge office building on the east side of Trafagar Square near the theater side of muggle london.   
  
  
  
Once entering the building. He was in a huge lobby area. He walked to the receptionist desk. A woman in her late twenties was sitting down. She was talking on the phone while typing on her computer at the same time. Name tag read Julie O'Connor. Harry waited patiently for her to end the call. Once done she turned to him.  
  
"Hello young man, may I help you?" she said politely.  
  
  
  
"Thankyou. My name is Harry. I am here for a meeting with Mr. Vitelli." He noticed as soon as he mentioned Mr. Vitelli, She tensed up. It was a fraction of a second before she recovered. A month ago, Harry wouldn't have noticed it. But he was becoming more detailed. More anilytical.  
  
  
  
"Top floor. Someone will meet you once your off the elevator." She then proceded to buzz him through. Harry only nodded as he walked past.   
  
Mr. Vinelli office was huge. It was the entire top floor. Harry was in wonder. The guy had to be loaded. So why did he own a cleanup facility? facing Mr. Vitelli was like facing a king. There were four men in the room. Bodyguards?  
  
  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter. Have a seat" Harry sat down. "your wondering why I called you here today?"  
  
  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
  
  
"I always reward my hard workers. I'm offering you a position as a delivery boy. You will work directly under me"  
  
  
  
"I appreatiate the offer. But the Dursleys. They want me working there." Mr Vitelli smiled.   
  
  
  
"Do not worry Harry. I can take care of that. Your relatives won't question this promotion"   
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mr. Vitelli explained how he can tell Harry can be trusted. He understand that he could only work the summer. All Harry had to do was deliver packages. He would be provided with everything he needed. And he would get extra money that he would keep in his pocket.  
  
The next week was the best. Most of the time he would pick up packages from a guy name Frank. Frank was the 26 year old Nephew of Mr. Vitelli. After his deliveries, he had a lot of free time on his hands. And Harry was used to working.   
  
  
  
When he asked Frank for more work. Anything else that he could do. Frank sent him back to Mr. Vitelli.   
  
  
  
As soon as he entered the building. Ms. O'Connor gave him a curious look and immediatly buzzed him right through. Mr Vitelli gave him a job of following certain people & also had him enter a local gym where he would be praticing Martial Arts.  
  
Weeks went by. He did his job well. He was also getting really good at fighting. By mid August, he was working with Frank with collecting debts. Basically, it was roughing people up who didn't pay up.  
  
  
  
Harry was okay with this. If Mr. Vitelli had enemys. He would fight them. He was enjoying the summer. This has been the first time he has truly been free. By now he knew full well that Mr. Vitelli was into organized crime. But he didn't care.  
  
  
  
Something was up. He was now standing in the ofice of Mr. Vitelli.  
  
  
  
"Harry, I need you to go with Frank to meet Paul Gillani" Mr. Vitelli was staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"I can do it. I've been on missions before" Harry was twitching his fingers nervously. 'Something about this mission was diffent.'  
  
"Not like this. I need you as backup to Frank" He was looking at Harry in a cold calculating stare. He opened up his drawel and handed him a 9mm. "It's already loaded. Just click off the safety"  
  
  
  
Harry stared at the weapon. Looking around, all the bodyguards were watching him. 'This is my chance' Without hesitation he took the gun. "I won't fail"  
  
  
  
Mr. Vitelli nodded. "I trust you can use it"  
  
  
  
"Yes" Which was true. Frank had taught him shooting. He wasn't surprised that he was an excelent shot. After years of praticing exact wrist movements with his wand in Charms Class shooting a gun was as natural to him as Quidich.  
  
  
  
"Good." Mr. Vitelli handed him the address.   
  
Exiting the building Harry stared at the address. 'Damn' It was close to The Leaky Cauldron. Oh well. Harry was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. He had gotten contacts. His hair was also trimmed neatly in the back with the front in nice spiked layers that went just above his ears. His hair was also in silver highlights, which contrasted nicely with his green and silver dragon earing that hung in his left ear. It's not like they would recognize him.   
  
Harry chuckled. When he would finaly does goes back to Hogwarts, everyone will be surprised. One thing that he vowed to do was no longer allow himself to be manipulated By Dumbledore or anyone again.  
  
  
  
The Meeting Area was an old Alley of Muggle london.   
  
  
  
Once Harry entered the meeting area looking around for Frank. He heard shots fired, followed by a sharp pain in his left shoulder.   
  
  
  
'Shit' Harry immediatly went into training, he jumped for cover. Happened to be an old dumpster. Surveying his wound. 'Great, only a flesh wound' Ignoring his pain, he took out his gun.   
  
  
  
"Frank!!" he called. Harry was still looking around fratically.   
  
  
  
"Harry, he's on the left" he heard Frank call. Hearing more shots. He clicked off his safety and started firing to the left. As usual his acturacy was perfect. He heard a cry and then a thump. Looking around to make sure no one else was shooting. He ran towards the body. Frank had beat him there.   
  
  
  
"Thanks Harry" Frank was still breathless. Looking at Harry's shoulder. In short breaths "We need to split up. I'll call for a cleanup crew you need to get that bandage."   
  
  
  
Harry nodded. He ran out of the Alley. Not thinking clearly. He collided into someone.  
  
"Potter!" he heard a familar yet shocked voice.  
  
Harry looked up. It was the last person he wanted to see. For Harry's right hand was clutching his bleeding shoulder. His Left was still holding the 9mm.   
  
Standing before him was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
Next Chapter: Harry finds himself among allies. Continues a much darker descent into Hogwarts.  
  
I will have more character point of views in the coming chapters. I've kept it to a minimum as Harry is in the Muggle World.  
  
--30-- 


	2. Allies

disclamer: None of these characters belong to me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic. etc.  
  
Summary: After GOF, Harry Potter is tired of being in the dark about his family's past. His respect for Dumbledore is growing less daily. This is a Dark Harry fanfiction.  
  
rated pg13 for violence. Possible R in later chapters for sexual content  
  
Changing Sides By LadySonics  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Kudos for the reviews. Thanks. Flames are accepted. I know the mistakes I made. I was in a hurry to get the chapter posted. Currently in the process of getting a few editors to preread first  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Changing Sides Chapter 2  
  
It had been a long night for Lucius Malfoy. Following a meeting with Nott had led him to that disgusting place The Leaky Cauldron. He was tired. And when he was tired he was in a dangerous mood. And when he was in a dangerous mood he wanted to kill.  
  
Exiting The Leacky Cauldron, dressed in his only muggle suit. He was about to aparate when he heard shots fired.  
  
Now even though Lucius was a pureblood wizard. He was well eduacated in muggle weapons. You had to be when many muggles had them now a days. Lucius had defended himself many times with only his wand when coming across muggles who tried to defend themselves against the unforgivables.   
  
Lucius quickly ran towards the gunshots. Hell he was in a mood to kill. Why not kill the winner of this gun fight? By the time he had reached the alley, the shots had stopped.   
  
That was when someone collided with him. Disgusting muggles. He threw the muggle off.   
  
'This boy is familar' he thought. The boy was in pain holding a hand to his injured shoulder. The kid also had a muggle weapon in hand. Blacked spiked hair with silver highlights. lightning bolt scar on forehead.   
  
Wait a minute. Lightning Bolt Scar on forehead?  
  
"Potter!" His voice was shocked. The boy looked up. He frozed. Eye Contact.   
  
  
  
Jade green eyes stared back at him.  
  
It is Potter. The same boy his fellow deatheaters have been discussing for weeks to find and get rid of. The poster child for the light. With a gun in his hand? Had the boy been betraying the side of light all along? He couldn't help but stare down at the boy in wide eyed shock.   
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
"Potter!" he heard a familar yet shocked voice.  
  
Harry looked up. It was the last person he wanted to see. For Harry's right hand was clutching his bleeding shoulder. His Left was still holding the 9mm.   
  
Standing before him was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
  
  
'Oh Shit' thought Harry. His fingers were now soaked in blood. His own blood. This was turning out to be a bad night. He didn't have his wand.   
  
  
  
Struggling to his feet because of the pain he stood up, Harry faced Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was frozen in shock. Taking the initiative, Harry decided to break the silence.   
  
"Hello Lucius, fancy meeting you here" Harry said in his most sarcastic voice possible. That had seemed to break the elder Malfoy from his shocked state.   
  
"Stupify" was the last thing he heard before he passed out.   
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
Harry awoke in a nice four poster bed. Covered in a silver bedspread. The room was spacious. The morning sunlight was coming in through the window. Old fashion furnishing was around the roon. The walls were covered of old paintings. The paintings were moving.   
  
He was in a wizarding home.   
  
Recalling last night. Most likely he was at Malfoy Manor.   
  
Harry looked at his shoulder. It was healed. No scars. Harry had to admit, for supposed enemies, maybe the Malfoys weren't that bad. They had healed him and he obviouly wasn't in a azkaban with what he did last night.   
  
  
  
One thing he learned this summer is that if someone helped you out you owed that person. A favor. Anything. Harry now owed the elder Malfoy. He didn't mind oweing the favor. Harry had been thinking of all the new skills he learned this summer. He no longer felt on anyone's side anymore but his own. His respect for Dumbledore was long gone. Dumbledore had left him to die with his relatives.   
  
Fucking manipulative bastard.  
  
Harry hated the Headmaster. The views of the light. What a laugh. Harry knew there had to be changes. For one, no orphans of wizarding parents should grow up with muggles. And they needed to screen all the muggleborn witches and wizards who went to Hogwarts.   
  
But Harry wasn't completly on the darkside either. Well at least not yet anyway. He didn't believe they should go after innocent people. Now if an innocent person happened to get in his way, well that was different. He had the right to defend himself. He just didn't believe you should break into people's homes he didn't know and kill.   
  
He now felt it was his right to do what he wanted. If anyone got in his way, they would pay the consequences. If they hurt him, they would pay the consequences. It was as simple as that.  
  
He wondered if there was a thing known as a Gray Lord?   
  
Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door open.  
  
--------------------  
  
Lucius looked up from his study. The charm he put up was going off.  
  
Potter was awake.  
  
He slowly made his way upstairs. Wondering how Potter would react. He had informed his Master Lord Voldemort as well as everyone in the inner circle. They knew. Potter had killed another muggle in a gun battle last night. He was still getting over the shock of learning of Harry Potter's secret double life. His Master, though eager to question Potter had wanted him to handle this.   
  
  
  
As he entered the room that Potter was in he could tell that Potter was deep in thought. Watching him for a moment. He cleared his throat. Potter was startled out of his thoughts and looked at him. Interesting. Potter met him with no emotion.  
  
"What do you think of the situation that you are in?" He asked Potter.   
  
Potter still staring at him. "I was thinking if it was possible to be a Gray Lord" he answered. He then saw Harry smirking at him. "Or maybe Dark lord" he finished.  
  
  
  
'Oh Master' he thought. Was it possible? Had Harry Potter really grown from the light?  
  
It was. Harry had told him everything. The starvation. The daily beatings. Locked in a cupboard most of his life. He explained how he hated the muggles he lived with. How he hated Dumbledore for keeping things from him and putting him there in the first place. The things he did this summer for survival. The respect he had for his boss. The mysterious Mr. Vitelli.   
  
'Yes' Lucius Malfoy thought. He was starting to like this Potter better.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked. He was currently following Lucius Malfoy through endless hallways down many stairs. He was pretty sure that they were no longer among ground floors. So far Lucius had been quiet. Harry had done most of the talking.  
  
Lucius stopped. Now facing Harry to watch him "My master wants to see you. We are almost there." He turned around again.   
  
"Oh" Harry didn't really want to meet Voldemort this soon.   
  
'Maybe, I can join him as a ally'  
  
'Yet independent'  
  
He could just see the headlines of The Daily Prophet. 2 DARK LORDS CONFIRMED. WIZARD WORLD IN TERROR. CAN THE BOY WHO LIVED SAVE US?  
  
  
  
Harry chuckled.   
  
"You know Harry. I would think when you came to me you would be in fear" a slythery voice whispered.  
  
Harry jumped. That voice came from behind him. He turned around. Standing behind him in all his glory was Lord Voldemort.   
  
"Lord Voldemort" Harry gave him proper courtesey and bowed deeply. Deep down he had great respect for Voldemort. When he stood up, Voldemort w*as watching him with his enduring cold snake eyes.   
  
  
  
"Potter you surprise me. Perhaps you would like to join me?" his slithery voice asked.  
  
He wasn't going to bow to that. No way was he going to be a simple deatheater. In a monotone voice he answered  
  
"No"  
  
This had upset Lort Voldemort. He could see it. Voldemort's expression went colder.  
  
  
  
"Is this a joke Potter?" He was reaching for his wand.  
  
"Not as a deatheater, but perhaps an ally?" He quickly added "You do what you want to do. I do what I want to do" Harry could tell that Lord Voldemort was thinking this deeply. "We call upon each other if the other needs help. Together we can crush Dumbledore and the light." Harry could just picture there faces. Dumbledores. The Weasley's, Hermione and the other Gryfindors.   
  
Harry smirked. In a suggesting sarcastic tone he finished   
  
"Besides wouldn't the wizarding world be in more fear if there wasn't just one Dark Lord running around? But Two Dark Lords."   
  
'Yes he had him. He had Voldemort thinking,' thought Harry.   
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
A Flat In Muggle London.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE VANISHED?" Jamie Hart slammed the phone down. She wasn't having a good day. Jamie Hart, aka Julie O'Connor receptionist that worked in the building that was owned by Vino Vitelli. Of course Jamie wasn't really a receptionist. But only a few people knew that. Jamie was really a six year verteran police officer. And she had been working undercover for over a year to bring down the biggest and most mysterious crime lord in the country. She wasn't the only one working under cover. Another working undercover had been shot and killed last night. And the one responsible had disapeared in plain sight.  
  
Know one knew where Vino Vitelli came from. His past was anoynomous. All they mostly knew was he had came to London at age 17 in 1958. Today he was one of London's most wealthy business man. They couldn't prove it, but they knew he was the United Kingdoms most powerful crime boss.   
  
She always thought that he was the most mysterous man in London.  
  
That was until she met Harry Potter.  
  
Everyone working on the case had been trying to get as much infomation on Harry Potter as possible. And the more they gathered, the more questions they had. According to there files he lived with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin or Petunia, Vernon & Dudley Dursley. When undercover agents tried to pry infomation from them, they all acted as if they didn't have a nephew named Harry Potter. When they questioned neighbors, they exclaimed the boy went to St. Brutas School For Incurable Criminal Boys.  
  
'That place doesn't even exist'   
  
Rubbing her temples, she looked at the top of her case file. A portrait of Harry Potter layed on top. The teenager who had jade green eyes.   
  
Eyes that were full of pain yet cold and calculating stared back at her.  
  
Jamie sighed. This didn't make sense. She Knew her partner was murdered. Shot to death in one calculating shot. According to the Vice following Harry Potter, it was either Harry Potter or Frank Scoli who made the shot.   
  
One Calculating Shot. She had a feeling it was Harry Potter.   
  
She stared down at the protrait again. Cold yet painful calculating eyes stared back at her. She was shaking. It didn't make sense.  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes, rubbing her eyes now. She never believed in anything supernatural.   
  
She knew Harry Potter was shot. The vice had seen him bleeding. The vice had also seen Harry Potter run and collide into a tall blond/silver haired man. He had seen the man point something at a bleeding Harry Potter and he saw Harry Potter surrounded by a white light.   
  
Then both Harry Potter and the blond/Silver haired man had vanished.  
  
like magic.  
  
She opened her eyes then promtly shut them again.  
  
  
  
"Supernatural" she mumbled. And then she was asleep.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Harry Potter smiled. He was on the road to what he wanted. Voldemort was standing beside him.   
  
Harry Potter looked up at the sky. Two separate symbols in the sky. Voldemort's symbol, the Green Skull with the dark snake coming out of the mouth. Harry Potter's was that of a fire breathing dragon with a silver lightning bolt in the middle of the dragon. Harry chuckled at the sight.  
  
Because for the first time in history. There wasn't just one Dark Lord at one time   
  
There were now Two Dark Lords now.  
  
  
  
And they were allies  
  
  
  
Yes the wizarding world wouldn't be the same again.  
  
Harry Potter smiled deeper.   
  
  
  
end of chapter 2  
  
AN: Once again thanks for the reviews. I will have chapter 3 out soon (a few days). Chapter 3 will be a mix of both the muggle and wizarding world. Will be longer as it covers a lot of detail for the final 2 weeks of Harry's summer.   
  
Tell Me what you think. R&R. Flames accepted. Wouldn't get better if didn't have the flames.  
  
---30--- 


	3. A New Lord

disclamer: None of these characters belong to me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic. etc.  
  
Summary: After GOF, Harry Potter is tired of being in the dark about his family's past. His respect for Dumbledore is growing less daily. This is a Dark Harry fanfiction.  
  
rated pg13 for violence. Possible R in later chapters for sexual content  
  
Changing Sides By LadySonics  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Kudos for the reviews. Thanks. Flames are accepted. I know the mistakes I made. I was in a hurry to get the chapter posted. Currently in the process of getting a few editors to preread first  
  
Changing Sides Chapter 3.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hogwarts Castle  
  
Albus Dumbledore was a well respected man. In 1938 he had single handingly defeated the Dark Lord Grindewald. For the last 50 years he has been the finest Headmaster of Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry the wizarding world has ever seen. He was raised on values of goodness and virtue. Brought up to believe everyone who has magic has the right to a magical eduacation.   
  
  
  
He was founder of a secret organization of The Order ot the Phoenix. An order which consisted of the best wizards and witches who fought to obtain his beliefs-his values to fight for the light and the goodness of light magic.  
  
It wasn't often that he felt his years. His age. He was a powerful wizard. His magic had always made him feel young.  
  
Yet today was one of those days where he really felt it. His age.   
  
And he wasn't the only one.   
  
For he was staring down in shock at todays headline of The Daily Prophet.   
  
AGE OF TERROR: 2ND DARK LORD DISCOVERED  
  
Underneith the headline was a photo of the two dark symbols in the sky. Side by side. He recognized the First as Voldemort's mark. The second was of a fire breathing dragon. Lightning bolt in the middle. What was worse was that they were side by side. He knew they were allies.   
  
  
  
Albus couldn't beleive this. There has never been two different dark lords at the same time. What was worse was know one knew who the second dark lord was. They couldn't profile this one.   
  
  
  
Did Lord Voldemort have a secret son no one knew about?  
  
'Thankfully Harry Potter is safe' he thought. ALbus did feel bad about leaving Harry Potter with his relatives for the summer. He knew that Harry Potter had a lot of trauma from the end of last year. He knew Harry wanted his bestfriends around. But it was for the best. The best place Harry Potter could be right now was with his relatives. He had remembered the letter that Harry had sent his first day back from Hogwarts. A plea to stay with Ron Weasley and his family for the summer. He knew that it was a Potter plea to be with the friends for the summer. James had been like that too. Harry was definitly turning into the carefree person James was.   
  
Albus sighed. He didn't know how he was going to tell Harry about this new fear. He wasn't even sure if he should tell him. He knew that Harry felt a lot of guilt because Lord Voldemort had risen again. He didn't want to add another burden to the boy's shoulder.   
  
He made sure he was safe at his relatives house. When Harry found out he would probably thank him.  
  
He didn't know on how wrong he was.  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
He was getting annoyed.   
  
Harry Potter for what seemed like a normal routine for the last month. He was eating his dinner at one end of the dinner table. The Dursley were at the other end. As farthest away as they can get. Well that he didn't mind. The less he spent with his ugly disgusting relatives the better. At least so far his plan worked for the summer. He loved the fear he got from them.   
  
But did his relatives have to keep glancing at him while whispering to each other?  
  
'Thats it. He couldn't take anymore of this.' He shoved his dinner plate away and stood up.  
  
"STOP THAT!" he yelled. 'Fuck This. He couldn't kill them. Well not yet anyway. He still had to act like a goodie gryffindork when he got back to Hogwarts.'He was a good three years away from killing them. "I'm going out. I'll be back tomorrow." He turned and left not even waiting for a reply.   
  
Besides he had to return some dark arts spell books to the Malfoys. He quickly made his way upstairs to his room. Since He had started working for Mr. Vitelli, Uncle Vernon had given him his old room back. It was still bare though. A bed, a closet and a desk. He quickly got his books and the muggle watch and headed back downstairs. The muggle watch was really a portkey that Lucius Malfoy had created for him. It was designed to take him straight to Malfoy Manor. But Harry had to get passed the protection barrier of the Dursley House first. It wouldn't be good if Dumbledore was able to catch him using it in the house. He didn't want to be suspicius.  
  
Harry wanted to keep his Dark Lord status a secret. Voldemort had agreed. It was best to wait until he was to become of full power. Harry knew that in your 5th, 6th and 7th year is when you really started to feel your magic.   
  
He wondered how Draco and the other Slytherins would react if they knew?  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
A block away from the house he didn't noticed the shadow watching him as he activated the portkey and disapeared.  
  
---------------------------  
  
As Harry arrived outside Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy was enjoying the warm summer night with a small party of his friends. Gregory, Vincent, Pansy, Blaise and a 6th year Slytherin Alesstair Nott. All were playing a three member team of Quiddith. A small ten foot high bonfire was set in the center of the spacious backyard. The air seemed alive with the crackling sounds and the fresh smoke rising above.   
  
It seemed like a normal game of the Boys against the Girls.  
  
  
  
But they were Slytherins. This wasn't a normal game.   
  
Each team were frantically trying to put the quaffle ball in the other's hoops. For each gender or uh side to score a point, the opposing side had to strip a piece of clothing to the bonfire.   
  
The games never lasted long before the sleeping bags below were made to use.   
  
For this purpose it took several minutes before Draco realized there was a certain Harry Potter watching them.  
  
"What the Fuck?" muttered Draco.   
  
A half dressed Draco was shocked than confused at the sight of a smirking Harry Potter watching them. Yet it didn't seem like Potter but it was. This Potter was wearing tanish coloring shorts that cut off at the knees and an open jaded green button down the front short sleeved work shirt hanging loose. The open skin was showing off his chest muscles and toned body. He had sandals on to go with the look. His hair was also spiked with silver highlights and he was wearing a green dragon earing in his left ear.   
  
  
  
By now he noticed everyone had noticed Harry. The girls were openly druelling at the sight of him.   
  
  
  
No one else knew it was Potter. But Draco being an enemy knew him well. And he hated the fact that Potter was getting all the girls attention.   
  
On his Nimbus 2002 he flew down in full battle mode.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Harry Potter was enjoying the sight. He couldn't believe the game they were playing. Unconsciously he had unbutton his shirt because of the heat.   
  
  
  
The boys had just scored another point. All the girls gasped then playfully smiled. Then they all flew down to the side of the bonfire. He saw Blaise Zabini take the initiative, she tore off her silver robe revealing a nice silver slip underneith.   
  
  
  
'Damn she's hot' Harry's heart was beating faster at the sight. Blaise had beautiful long wavy black hair down to her waise. Her blue eyes were sparkling from the light of the fire.   
  
  
  
The other girls weren't that bad either. Pansy Parkinson a beautiful blond girl was in only her a dark green tank top and silver undies. The other girl Nott or something was still in her outer robe but he could tall there was nothing underneith.  
  
Mostly Harry was staring at Blaise.   
  
  
  
That was when his danger sense kicked in. A sense he had been developing all summer long under the missions of Mr. Vitelli. He slowly pulled out his wand. Well borrowed wand out. Voldemort had lent him a wand similar to his own that was untracable to the Ministry of Magic.   
  
  
  
Harry Potter eyes narrowed. He smiled inwardly. It was Draco Malfoy. It was time to put his new found knowledge of dark arts to test. His fingers twingled readily with the wand. Just a little closer.   
  
  
  
"CRUCIO"  
  
Draco screamed and started twitching in pain immediatly following off his broom to the remaining five feet the the ground.   
  
  
  
Harry released the curse immedialy once Draco hit the ground. Draco shot up immediatly. He was breathing hard, sweat pouring down his face as he glared dagger at him. Then his face to shock as he realize the curse that was thrown at him.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Draco" he replied. Sincerly he added "Just defending myself. Wanted to make sure you saw me here." Harry realize this was the first time he had ever called him Draco. Usually his former arch ememy was just Malfoy. The other Slytherin were startled to gather around flying above ground on there brooms. They looked at him with confusion on there faces.   
  
Harry reached over and offered a hand out to him to help him up. Draco didn't take it. He was still impaired of speech at the moment. When he finaly did get a hold of his speech and a little bit out of his shock he replied.   
  
"Potter?" Draco voice was just barely able to make the word come out. The Other Slytherins eyes widen with the realization of finding out who he is.  
  
"Potter?" Draco said once he had more control of his voice. "What are you doing on my property?"   
  
In response Harry took his wand, pointed to the sky and made a small version of his new Dark Lord Symbol.  
  
The Fire Breathing Dragon with the Silver Lightning Bolt in the middle was just above them for their eyes only.  
  
Draco eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle seemed they couldn't fly anymore and they dropped to the ground. Pansy Parkinson just fell off her broom. She didn't even seem to notice she wasn't in the air anymore and she just stared at the symbol. Nott had the same reaction as Draco but managed to stay on her broom. Blaise Zabini seemed to stare wide eyed back and forth from the symbol to Harry.  
  
Harry replied sarcastically   
  
  
  
"Oh Does that answer your question or must you know I'm here for a meeting with Voldemort."  
  
And if there eyes could go any wider...  
  
They did.  
  
The End of Chapter 3.  
  
I Know I promised a longer chapter 3 up to when Harry goes back to Hogwards. But Thanx to your reviews of more posted. I had to update this. Please continue R&R. Tell Me what you think.   
  
  
  
LadySonics. 


	4. The Lucky Seven

.disclamer: None of these characters belong to me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic. etc.  
  
Summary: After GOF, Harry Potter is tired of being in the dark about his family's past. His respect for Dumbledore is growing less daily. This is a Dark Harry fanfiction.  
  
rated pg13 for violence. Possible R in later chapters for sexual content  
  
---------------------  
  
Previously In 3:  
  
"Potter?" Draco said once he had more control of his voice. "What are you doing on my property?"   
  
In response Harry took his wand, pointed to the sky and made a small version of his new Dark Lord Symbol.  
  
The Fire Breathing Dragon with the Silver Lightning Bolt in the middle was just above them for their eyes only.  
  
Draco eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle seemed they couldn't fly anymore and they dropped to the ground. Pansy Parkinson just fell off her broom. She didn't even seem to notice she wasn't in the air anymore and she just stared at the symbol. Nott had the same reaction as Draco but managed to stay on her broom. Blaise Zabini seemed to stare wide eyed back and forth from the symbol to Harry.  
  
Harry replied sarcastically   
  
  
  
"Oh Does that answer your question or must you know I'm here for a meeting with Voldemort."  
  
And if there eyes could go any wider...They did.   
  
----------------------  
  
Changing Sides By LadySonics  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---------  
  
  
  
'Well so much for keeping this a secret,' thought Harry.   
  
  
  
Harry Potter was feeling good deep inside. At the begining of the summer he had thought out his prioritys. He realize that he wasn't going to take anymore shit from Dumbledore or anyone else for that matter. Once he realize he didn't want to live his life in fear, he had realize that the light side was wrong. If the light side was so damn good then why would they keep there most powerful wizard in a prison like the Dursleys?   
  
He wasn't betraying himself for trying to excape that abuse-that torture. It had taken him 15 years but he did it. It had taken Voldemort 15 years as well.   
  
That was why they were allies.   
  
Out of all the Dark Lords in wizarding history, they were the only ones who were part muggle. They both understood what it was like to grow up with muggles. The pain of growing up with those who thought you were a freak-something less than human.   
  
'Well Dammit, they had feelings too.'  
  
All Harry really wanted was change. Changes where magic isn't just categorized as light & dark.   
  
  
  
But gray. He believe there wasn't any difference between light and dark magic. Yes dark magic was more powerful. But it was the power of the wizard that cast it and not the actual magic itself. He wanted to experience love, happiness and securness. As well as power, lust and respect.  
  
  
  
And changing sides was the only way he was going to do it.  
  
  
  
If Dumbledore respected him he would have been away from the Dursley's from the start of the summer. Ron should have demanded that he stay with him especially after all the times they had to rescue him in the past. Wasn't bars outside his bedroom window a sign that he was being held a prisoner? And Hermione didn't understand. Besides she was one of them. All she was is a born and raised muggle being taught magic tricks. Harry was sick of Hermione high and mightly know-it-all additude. Muggle borns should not think themselves better than a real wizard and witch.   
  
He knew he should have been in Slytherin from the start. The hat had seen it. So why did he argue with it? Because he been mislead from the start about the wizarding world. From Hagrid arriving on that very first day dropping small hints about this and that and how great a wizard Dumbledore was to when he was dropped off at the King Cross's Station at the start. Hagrid probably waited until he saw the Weasley's coming before disapearing-knowing that the first contact he would have would be muggle lovers of the light.   
  
How could he had been so naive then?  
  
Now he wasn't and he had proved it. He had made allies with Voldemort. Had established himself as a Dark Lord. Yet he still believed in the grayness of power.   
  
Yep Gray.   
  
  
  
A mixture of Light and Dark.  
  
Harry looked at his fellow Hogwart's classmates. They were still in Shock. For Harry had said the M word as in meeting and Voldemort in the same sentence. Behind them lay the bonfire in the distance. The Bonfire was still very much alive with energy. Crackling sounds and Sparks were flying in the air trying to be free. He loved fire. Fire was freedom and passion. It was one of the reason for his conjured symbol. What other animal besides the phoenix was of fire-yet did not want to be controlled and unpredictable? The Dragon- The phoenix were purelight with their healing powers who chose wizards like Dumbledore to be bonded to. He sure as hell didn't want to be associated with those creatures.  
  
Looking at there various state of clothing or lack of clothing of his audience. If this is what they did during warm nights, he wondered just what did they do in the Slytherin dorms during the cold nights?   
  
  
  
At this point he really wished he was in Slytherin.   
  
Drawing his attention back to his audience of six, he saw they were still in shock.   
  
  
  
Were they even breathing?  
  
"Draco?" he called.  
  
  
  
No answer.  
  
He sighed. Taking his wand he removed his conjured symbol. That seemed to snap them all out of it.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" He heard Draco mutter.  
  
"No" Harry said simply.   
  
"Why us?" Blaise asked. She by now was in as much control as Draco was. She showed no fear and looked at Harry directly. leveling her self off her broom. She was standing only a few feet from him.  
  
Harry thought she was so beautiful. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden. She stood about 5 feet 8 inches about 4 inches shorter than himself. Her perfume was so reminded him of lilacs in the early summer. "Umm...Well were on the same side of course." He smiled at at her in his most charming Potter smile.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. 'Just like Potter to lose it around a girl,' he thought. He then noticed the dark art books that were at Potter's feet. 'Damn, he really is serious.'  
  
The other Slytherin's couldn't believe that they just saw Harry Potter-Dark Lord-make a pass at one of them.  
  
Blaise knew a hit on when she saw it. Normally she would have laughed at the sight of a Gryfindor doing it. But after Potter so flamboyantly anounced himself as the mysterious new Dark Lord that her father had been talking about for that last few days she was as nervous as Harry. Yet she couldn't beleive he was making her feel this way. Blaise had been active sexually since she was a 2nd year. It was young but she wasn't a slut. Familywise she had grown up alone with only her father and older brother and had just craved to be loved. All five of the other Slytherins with her now had felt the same way. They all knew each other intimately for they were all children of the inner circle of Voldemort.  
  
  
  
------------------------  
  
In a Muggle flat...  
  
  
  
Jamie Hart sighed. Four of the five men in the room were talking in very alarmed tones. She of course being the only female in the room kept quiet. There undercover vice cop David Peterson was keeping quiet too. He was an excellent cop who main job was to track and stop any illegal drugs from being distributed in the area. They were the only ones in the room who knew that Harry Potter wasn't normal. Peterson was the one who witnessed Harry Potter disapeared with the mysterious man 2 nights ago  
  
There was another sighting of Harry Potter-well a perfectly healed Harry Potter earlier this evening. One who showed no signs of a recovering gunshot wound or any other gunshot wound on the body. Yet another question they didn't know of when it came to the mysterious Harry Potter.  
  
They both didn't want to relay the information to the police chiefs. It wasn't worth six months in an asylum and a reputation discredited. Her mind on the paranormal events of Harry Potter she was blocking all the talking in the room.  
  
"Officer Hart?"   
  
  
  
Hearing her name she looked up. All of them were staring at her. Some with pity looks. 'Damn not paying attention.'  
  
  
  
"Yes Chief?" she answered.   
  
Chief Winston sighed. 'She must have been thinking of her murdered partner again' he thought.  
  
  
  
"We need you to get close to Harry Potter"  
  
"WHAT!" Jamie yelled. Everyone in the room winced at the shrilling in her voice. Peterson was looking at her in wide eye sadness. 'Okay, need to calm down' she thought. Slowly countiung down to ten in deep breaths, she finally spoke again   
  
"I don't understand?" She asked. Looking down at the cursioned chair she was sitting on she saw her fingernails were deep in the ends. She removed them hoping she wasn't that supicious looking.  
  
Chief Winston looked at her with concern.   
  
  
  
"We have no other choice. He's 15 years old-seems to be in Vino Vitelli confidence." He didn't want to say this but they had no choice "You are also attractive..er uh female. This is the only way to get close to Vino Vitelli" he answered.   
  
  
  
Chief Winston slowly closed his eyes waiting for another reaction. After several seconds no reactions, he opened them again. All he saw was a wide eyed Jamie Hart staring with her mouth dropped opened.  
  
'OhGod..OhGod..OhGod' was all Jamie could think of over and over again.  
  
  
  
She now wished she was off this case.   
  
---------------------------  
  
Malfoy Manor. Draco's bedroom.  
  
All Six Slytherins and One Gryfindor were gathered around in Draco's room. No They weren't doing anything in sexual nature. Well not yet anyway. Mostly they have been talking or bonding together. Harry now felt comfortable with them in such a short time then he ever would have in all his years with Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
  
Earlier he had spoken to the Elder or Lucius Malfoy earlier while returning the books. He was to meet again later with Voldemort-something about a surprise. He had wondered what the surprise was?   
  
Harry felt himself slightly nidged in the ribs. He looked up. He saw Blaise smiling softly at him.   
  
"Huh" he muttered. Anoyed at the interruption in his thoughts.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow "Oh we were wondering what to do once we got back to Hogwarts" He said.  
  
Blaise leaned over and whispered in his ears. "Oh I like to adopt you Harry-we all would" It was loud enough for the entire room to hear.   
  
  
  
Harry felt her hot breath on his face. Her touch was perfect. He found his heart beating faster. He leaned over slightly and whispered back "I would like to adopt you"   
  
  
  
Blaise had licked her lips in excitement. She was pratically purring in Harrys arms.  
  
Harry smiled seductically and kissed her softly. His fingers were now stroking her beautiful black hair-ever so softly-He deepened the kiss. She moaned softly. Even in the air of summer, her skin shivered at his touched.   
  
  
  
'Yes' Harry thought. Pulling himself from the kiss, he whispered again "Your so beatiful...so perfect"   
  
  
  
They were both breathing deeply now as they were now stroking each other-in each others arms on the bed. Harry felt like he belonged to Blaise. Her skin was hot yet made him shiver at the same time. 'Yes... They belonged together now.' Harry closed his eyes.  
  
On the Other end of the bed was Pansy, Alesstair and Draco in there own little heaven. Vincent and Gregory were both leaning over the side of the bed on the floor happily in each other arms.   
  
Yes this was Slytherin loyalty. Where they used to be six children in each other's arm. Six who were spawned from the inner circle of Voldemort.  
  
They were now Seven.  
  
Lucky Seven.   
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
Down below in a secret lair....  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort lifelong dream was to belong-to be great-to be in control. After many years of being a man without a body had made him realize he couldn't do this alone. He knew this was his destiny.   
  
  
  
It was his destiny to make changes to the wizarding world. And he wasn't the only one. Both he and Harry Potter were like a kindred soul. They shared the same wand core, the same pain, the same view and the same hate for Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
They had made history two nights ago when they had slipped and made known of the facts that there were two dark lords. What was funny was that knowone but the inner cirle and the children of the inner circle who the second Dark Lord was.  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore and the entire light side still thought Harry Potter was their savior. Harry was trusted by everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
At that point Lucius Malfoy walked in with the potion. The Elder Malfoy bowed deeply to his master "It's done and he is here," he said.   
  
A potion that will make Lord Voldemort look like Tom Riddle his 16 year self.   
  
This was better than Lord Voldemort's original plan. As he will look like his younger self. The light will speculate that he probably had a secret son instead of suspecting Harry as the second Dark Lord.   
  
'Yes, Albus Dumbledore was always a blind fool'  
  
  
  
A moment later a figure walked in. This figure was still in the shadows. Even though this other person was a trained wizard. He too was like them. A halfblood who had been shunned by the muggle world. The figure walked into the light.  
  
'Ah, Harry's surprise was here' Voldemort gleamed.  
  
  
  
In the light stood Vino Vitelli, United Kingdoms biggest crime boss.  
  
Lord Voldemort smiled evily.  
  
the End of Chapter 4  
  
---------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews.   
  
I once again apologized for the shortness of this chapter.  
  
But it's been a very very long week.  
  
AN: Just want to say that I've very much enjoyed writing this story so far. Has been a great stress reliever and don't feel as burned out as much from my job. Which is saying a lot. As my job is pretty much staring at a computer screen for over 8 hrs a day. Whats worse is the company has everyone on restricted internet access- access to only my stupid company's website.  
  
Anyway, I plan to write as much as my eyes can take staring at a computer screen. Thank God for the Weekend.  
  
I will have Chapter 5 posted up and running soon. Again tell me what you think.   
  
Thanx  
  
LadySonics 


	5. Discovies & Revenge

Disclamer: None of these characters belong to me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic. etc.  
  
Summary: After GOF, Harry Potter is tired of being in the dark about his family's past. His respect for Dumbledore is growing less daily. This is a Dark Harry fanfiction.  
  
The Rating for this this story is updated to R. Sexual Content And Violence.   
  
Thankyou so far for the reviews.  
  
---------------------  
  
Previously in Chapter 4.   
  
They were both breathing deeply now as they were now stroking each other-in each others arms on the bed. Harry felt like he belonged to Blaise. Her skin was hot yet made him shiver at the same time. 'Yes... They belonged together now.' Harry closed his eyes.  
  
On the Other end of the bed was Pansy, Alesstair and Draco in there own little heaven. Vincent and Gregory were both leaning over the side of the bed on the floor happily in each other arms.   
  
Yes this was Slytherin loyalty. Where they used to be six children in each other's arm. Six who were spawned from the inner circle of Voldemort.  
  
They were now Seven.  
  
Lucky Seven.  
  
----------------------  
  
Changing Sides   
  
chapter 5-  
  
In a secret lair in floors below the ground of the Malfoy Mansion stood a young man.   
  
The young man was of average height, around 5'11, with short dark hair with waves that fell just above the eyes. Eyes that were a light brown.   
  
Once these eyes were full of hope, wonder and eager to learn. Now they were harsh and cold. In the middle the pupils were shaped like a snake.   
  
Yes a snake.   
  
The man wore dark clothing. Black pants that many wizards seem to ware. His black shirt has a collar with the symbol of a snake. A snake that was a symbol of his great ancester- Sir Salazar Slytherin.   
  
The man even though was of a great wizarding family was only a half blood wizard. He was worse than an orphan. He was an unwanted child. His father had still been alive but he couldn't see beyond a boy who had magic. All he saw was a freak-something less than human. The orphanage head master knew he was unwanted, which because of that fact the young man had been beatened and tortured for the first 15 years of his life. It was only during near death that he was taken from the orphange and sent back to Hogwarts where he would stay until he graduated in his 17th year. But it was already too late. The young man was angry and had vowed revenge- revenged against wizards who refused to make changes who wanted to keep everything the way it was.  
  
  
  
And Of Course, revenge against muggles. The one's who once terrorize him as a freak who instead of destroying him... had only created him to what he was today.  
  
The young man's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle or now named Lord Voldemort.  
  
And he was still here.   
  
He appeared to be only 16 years old. He looked the same as he had been over 50 years ago.  
  
'Yes his plan was working.'  
  
-----------------------  
  
Harry Potter arm and arm with his love Blaise Zabini made his way downstairs. He was wondering what surprise Lord Voldemort had for him. Behind him were his other 5 slytherin family...yes family. Draco Malfoy walked on his right who was just 1 step behind him. Pansy Parkinson and Allestair Nott were behing him. Last at the end was Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. All seven walked together in graceful steps.   
  
"So Harry, What are the plans when we get back to Hogwarts?" Draco had asked the question before but never got an answer as they all had other things on the mind for the last couple hours.  
  
Harry thought of his reply. He hated Dumbledore's guts now. He so far didn't hold anything against the other Gryfindors-well except Ron and Hermione. The twins were okay. They had helped him out many times and they would freely tortured Dudley. All Harry had to do was ask.   
  
  
  
"No plans yet, really just act like a goodie Gryffindor" he said "Maybe look for recruits."  
  
  
  
He thought of the Weasley twins again. 'Maybe he could get them to join him.' They were of the right bloodline. They also had family that had powerful positions and connections in the ministry.  
  
They made there way to a stone wall. Harry then reached over and put his right hand over a small stone. The stone acted as a scanner. As soon as his hand made contact the wall started to open.  
  
"Gotta love Muggle Technology" he smiled.   
  
"Yes" Draco chuckled as they entered. It was popular belief that the Malfoy's despised anything that wasn't magical. But it wasn't true. His father was smart and had them installed years ago. He knew that if there house was ever raided the ministry would never even think about looking for signs of muggle technology.  
  
As they all entered, Harry made his way to the front down a long hallway. Several feet in front of him was a dark colored oak desk. A leather muggle chair with the back turned to him. Behind the desk was a doorway to Lord Voldemort's private chambers. Harry stopped at the desk.  
  
  
  
"Welcome Harry." The voice was deep and familar. The voice came from the person sitting at the desk with the back turned from him.  
  
  
  
'Who is this person,' Harry thought. Harry felt like he could place the voice somewhere. But where?  
  
The leather chair turned around.  
  
Harry Potter's eyes widened. He openly gasped.   
  
It was his muggle boss...Mr. Vitelli.  
  
Well this was a surprise. Deep down he was thrilled. He had a powerful connection in the muggle world who also seemed to be a wizard. But Harry was also angry. Another secret kept from him? What was he in the dark about everything?   
  
  
  
"Mr. Vitelli?" Harry asked in a seething mad tone. When Harry was mad and in a dark mood he was capable of anything. His other Slytherin classmates were also in shock. Harry had told him about his recent exploits in the muggle world. Blaise was openly trying to calm him down.  
  
"Please calm down Harry" she whispered. Then she said in a much louder tone "I'm sure he has an explanation" It was directed at Mr. Vitelli.  
  
'Yes. Maybe' he thought.  
  
  
  
"Your a Wizard?" Harry still spoke in a mad tone.  
  
  
  
Vino Vitelli had been expecting such a reaction.  
  
  
  
"Yes" Vino Vitelli sighed, "Don't be upset though. Besides all of you, only Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy actualy know-Not even my family. I haven't been a praticing wizard in a long time."  
  
"So your son Andy..." Harry started to ask a question.  
  
"He's a squib" Mr. Vitelli cut him off.   
  
The door behind the desk open. In walked a 16 year old Tom Riddle or Aka Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Hello Harry" he greeted. "Do you like my new-uh-permanent look?" Lord Voldemort warmly smirked.   
  
Another Shock.  
  
'Well this changes the plan a little' Harry thought. He wasn't surprised by the young looking Voldemort. He wonder who the genius was to create some type of permanent de aging potion? He somehow knew that this was going to be a different war to the light-in a way it was more personal.   
  
-------------------  
  
At the Burrow...  
  
  
  
  
  
The Weasley family had just gotten back from Romania.   
  
Ron was in a happy mood. His friend-er-girlfriend Hermione Granger will be visiting soon. Secretly, he and Hermione had been owling each other back and forth all summer. Hermione had enjoyed the stay in Hungarian with Viktor but she soon realize they were just friends. The letters they wrote were personal and they soon realize that they cared deeply for each other. They both agreed to start out slow and that they wouldn't do anything till they were both ready.  
  
He didn't know how this would change his friendship with Harry. Ron knew that Harry had a crush on Cho Chang the RavenClaw seeker and that he was a little shy about taking the initutive to ask her out.   
  
'Maybe Hermione and I can try to play matchmaker and set him up with Cho?'  
  
But he was glad that for once-he-Ron Weasley was more grown up and ahead in the game. And that Harry would be coming to ask him what to do?   
  
Ron flashed a proud smile for he didn't know on how wrong he was...  
  
Gryfindor's rarely do.  
  
-------------------  
  
An expensive muggle flat...  
  
  
  
Harry Potter looked around. The place was huge-penthouse size-larger than the entire Dursley's house.  
  
And it was his.  
  
"Are you pleased Harry?" Mr. Vitelli asked from behind him.  
  
"Very"   
  
  
  
Harry was actually exscatic. The place was a gift from Mr. Vitelli. A gift indicating his exceptance of his new found dark lord status. Harry now knew everything about Mr. Vitelli-he was like Voldemort a son of a witch and a muggle. His Muggle Father had raised him only until he was 17 than had kicked him out-only wanted a non freak family with his new muggle wife.  
  
A 17 year old Mr. Vitelli because of his witch mother's death at a young age and muggle last name had no real wizard connections. Know one would hire him because he was a Slytherin. His magic was only average so he was forced to survive and break the rules in the muggle world.  
  
Harry laughed. Another half blood forced into darkness because of the way the wizarding world was discriminated against those who were Slytherins-who were only ambitous. He wondered if there were other's-halfbloods or children from wizarding family's out there who were abused and mistreated by muggles while growing up?   
  
This only made him more determined to succeed.   
  
  
  
Later that night Harry was in bed with his beautiful Blaise. Blaise's family had agreed to let her stay with him from now on. Harry had been thinking how this all started. It all started with his relatives abuse. He was still angry at the Dursleys. He knew he couldn't kill them yet. But there was something he could do to lense his anger.  
  
  
  
"Come on Blaise. We have something to do" Harry whispered as he gently shook her awake.   
  
"WHu...t" she mumbled. Blaise was tired. They had been busy that night getting used to there new bed IN realty they basically fucked each others brains out... three times.  
  
"Shh Get dressed. A surprise" was all Harry said.  
  
Blaise wasn't really complaining. Magic did help them recover a lot quicker from uh certain nightime activitys.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Who the shit is this Muggle?" Blaise asked. They had been following a stupid muggle around all night. She was annoyed but also curious.  
  
"His name is Wesley Cumple" Harry smirked "He fucking helped the Dursley tortured me earlier this summer."  
  
  
  
Which was true. He had remember doing three times the normal work that employees did at that dump he worked at, and the fucked up muggle would always report to his Uncle Vernon on what a half assed job he did everyday. It was the cause of many beatings. Now Harry knew no one knew of his connection to the muggle that was from the wizarding world.   
  
'Oh Yes! He was ready for revenge. For this Muggle was going to die. Tonight.'  
  
Harry and Blaise had followed the drunk into Hyde Park. In the late evening no one else was out. They were closer to him now.  
  
  
  
"CRUMPLE!" He called out. It took a few moments for the drunk to realize that he was being called. When he turned around he didn't recognize Harry for he had changed during the summer.  
  
"Who are you?" Cumple asked. 'He looks familar" he thought and then it dawned on him "The lightning bolt scar? I've seen you before."  
  
Harry was pissed. His torturer could at least remember who he was. 'Maybe its his druck state.' he finally concluded.  
  
  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare," he answered. He got his borrowed wand out and pointed it at him.  
  
  
  
"CRUCIO" Red magic now surrounded Crumple.  
  
  
  
Cumple went down withering and screaming in pain for several moments then there was nothing.  
  
"SHITTT" Harry screamed.  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes. 'It's his own fault for forgetting' she thought.  
  
Harry dropped to his knees and stared at the body on the ground. Wesley Cumple was already dead. Harry had forgotten that muggles were pathetic and weak against magic attacks and they couldn't survive shit.  
  
  
  
'This sucks' Harry thought, 'He had wanted to torture him longer.'  
  
'Oh well' Harry sighed. He quickly conjured his mark up in the sky. He turned to Blaise   
  
"We better get out of here"   
  
They both grabbed a hold of his watch-his new watch-which was another portkey to his flat this time.  
  
  
  
After they disapeared. In the shadows were a wide eyed David Peterson and Jamie Hart. They had spotted Harry Potter leave his new flat that they were staking out and had been following him and his mysterious lady friend. Well the lady friend looked the same age as him.   
  
Thankfully due to David's expertise on being one of the best vice cops around they wern't discovered. 'What was this? Are they some part of devil worshipping cult?' he thought.   
  
Just Great, only another thing that they couldn't tell the chiefs for fear of an asylum and discredited career.  
  
David looked over at his friend Jaime. 'Jesus,' he thought. 'She looks like she is going to have a nervous breakdown.'  
  
"Lets get out of here." he said. He had a feeling that some secret government organization would try to cover this up.  
  
He didn't know how right he was.  
  
The moment they left was when the aurors arrived followed by reporters of The Daily Prophet.  
  
Now that would have been a sight they wouldn't want to miss. For they were the only one's who knew the person who did that crime. Who had a clue to what they didn't know anything about?   
  
  
  
The end of chapter 5  
  
-----------------------  
  
I know not much of a cliff hanger. But I needed to end the chapter. I've been in front a computer too long today.  
  
I've loved the review. Sorry about the late update. I tend to be in the best mood to write this story after work. So mostly writing this on weekdays.  
  
The next chapter will be Diagon Alley, more muggles confusing themselves and of course we see the demeaning know it all Hermione. I hoped you like the chapter. Read and Review. If you didn't like something please be free to flame. I don't want nasty flames but a helpful insight if I'm doing something wrong.  
  
thanx  
  
LadySonics 


	6. The Last Days of Summer

Disclamer: None of these characters belong to me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic. etc.  
  
Summary: After GOF, Harry Potter is tired of being in the dark about his family's past. His respect for Dumbledore is growing less daily. This is a Dark Harry fanfiction.  
  
The Rating is R. Sexual Content And Violence.   
  
----------------------  
  
previous in Chapter 5  
  
"CRUCIO" Red magic now surrounded Crumple.  
  
  
  
Cumple went down withering and screaming in pain for several moments then there was nothing.  
  
"SHITTT" Harry screamed.  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes. 'It's his own fault for forgetting' she thought.  
  
Harry dropped to his knees and stared at the body on the ground. Wesley Cumple was already dead. Harry had forgotten that muggles were pathetic and weak against magic attacks and they couldn't survive shit.  
  
  
  
'This sucks' Harry thought, 'He had wanted to torture him longer.'  
  
'Oh well' Harry sighed. He quickly conjured his mark up in the sky. He turned to Blaise   
  
"We better get out of here"   
  
They both grabbed a hold of his watch-his new watch-which was another portkey to his flat this time.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Changing Sides Chapter 6  
  
Rating R  
  
At the Dursley's  
  
  
  
  
  
It was morning. The start of a beautiful Sunny Day.   
  
  
  
Harry yawned. Slowly rubbing his eyes to wake up. He had come into the Dursley's early this morning. Blaise had gone back to her family for a visit.   
  
  
  
So far he had been going back and forth to the Dursley's and his penthouse fot the last several days. He had only been working minimum business for Mr. Vitelli. Harry had toned down his looks as well. His hair was no longer spiked but he still wore the silver highlights just styled in neatly layered locks. Though still no eyeglasses, his green eyes contrasted great with his hair. When he wore green he looked like a Slytherin.   
  
  
  
'He didn't care on what the other gryffindorks thought. He liked the way he looked'  
  
  
  
There was only a few more days left in the summer before he went back to Hogwarts. He still had to make one last summer visit to Mr. vitelli and a trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies.   
  
  
  
In the wizarding world he didn't really know all the reactions everyone was getting from the news of the new dark lord. He had kept his activity to a minimum. But had made his mark known in a few places not just for the murder of his old boss Wesley Crumple. He knew it was known in all the wizarding newspapers. He was peeved that none of his so called friends or Godfather had managed to owl with the news knowing there was no way he would hear of it otherwise.   
  
  
  
'Did they have to keep him in the dark?' Harry asked himself. He didn't expect he had to fake a reaction especially when he knew everyone would be watching him.   
  
Clutching his Hogwarts letter, Harry slowly made his way down the stairs. Previouly he had already packed his other things and left them at his flat. His Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley was already sitting down at the breakfast table. Aunt Petunia was serving the breakfast. Harry sat down at his usual end of the table as farthest away from his relatives as possible.  
  
"Is this all Harry dear?" asked Aunt Petunia. She put down toast and orange juice for him. Harry was never a big breakfast eater. Uncle Vernon and his fat cousin were whispering intently at each other. Harry narrowed his eyes. He was pissed at this additude. They only started to be nice to him the second half of this summer. And he could see it was an act. Every single fucking morning he was here they talked in high whispers.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm leaving after breakfast. You won't see me again until next summer" Harry said soothingly in a small voice. 'Though they really should be worried as there days are numbered' he thought. It was true. He knew the exact day they were going to die. Which happened to be one day after his graduation from Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the thought.   
  
Uncle Vernon didn't like the smile as he just hummph in response. His Cousin just stared at him. Aunt Petunia seemed very happy with this.  
  
  
  
'His relatives were so predictable.'  
  
-------------------  
  
He walked out of the muggle building. His meeting with Mr. Vitelli had gone well. Harry had everything in order in his business here before going back to Hogwarts. Not watching where he was going he ran smacked into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" Harry said politly without looking up. He needed to practice his courtesey for when he went back to Hogwarts. Besides He was running into too many people lately.   
  
"Harry Potter?" the person asked.  
  
'Great the person knows me.' he thought. Looking up he felt relieved. It was Julie O'Connor the muggle receptionist in the building. 'Though she did look nervous for some reason. A little too nervous' Harry had too many suspicions this summer.   
  
"Hi Ms. O'Connor" Harry smiled brightly.  
  
Julie O'Connor aka Jamie Hart paled. 'He's recognized me.' she thought. She knew this kid wasn't normal. He had some type of power she had never seened before. "Hi" she answered in a cracked smile.  
  
'Hmm..She's acting like Aunt Petunia. Maybe she knows what the Vitelli's really do for a living' Harry thought. He had no idea that Julie O'Connor was anyone else. 'Maybe I can play around with her. She is really attractive.' Harry decided to throw on his charm. "A glorious day isn't it?" he flashed her a dashing smile.  
  
"Yes it is" Jamie answered. She was still looking a bit nervous.  
  
"I've seen you around all summer. Perhaps we can have a nice lunch date?" Harry smiled more.   
  
"I can't really. I need to get back to work." Jamie quickly answered. She tried to rushed past him but Harry stopped her.   
  
  
  
"All right, I'll see you around Ms O'Connor" Harry didn't really want to let her go. But he did have a long day ahead of him. Watching Ms. O'Connor enter back in the building. He was very curious. She seemed to know more about him then she let on. But Harry was told by Mr. Vitelli that there were no other wizards or witches in his services accept him. And only his trusted nephew Frank Scolli-the son of his younger half sister Anna Vitelli-Scolli even knew about wizards and the magical world and he knew that Frank had no idea that he was a wizard.  
  
'Oh well' He thought. He can always come back and question her another day.  
  
------------------  
  
Diagon Alley   
  
Harry walked confidently around diagon alley. It had been weeks since Harry had been completely in the wizarding world public.   
  
'No thanks to Dumbledore' he thought.  
  
He now looked way better then he did last spring. He now looked more like an average teen, not as skinny and he had more muscles-his body was more toned. Harry wore tan khaki shorts cut off at the knees showing nice muscular and an imported Hawaiian Red and Silver shirt Harry's hair was in silver and gold highlights and now longer passed his ears. He had added gold hightlights just earlier today. Red clear sunglasses and tan sandals finished off the look.  
  
He was the image of an american skater boy.   
  
  
  
Harry grinned inwardly. The gold highlights he added he didn't necessary like but he had to have some Gryfindor colors on. He didn't want to look completly suspicious if he just favored Slytherin colors.  
  
  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that he had his real wand sticking out of his front pocket, his memory would have been obiviated by now and kicked out of diagon Alley as an muggle imposter.  
  
Other than that he wasn't getting much attention because no one recognized him.   
  
He saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger up ahead and laughing together. They looked like a normal 15 year old couple.   
  
Harry lost his grin. Apparently He now knew why he hadn't received any letters from them this summer. They had been too busy with each other.  
  
It had been 8 weeks since he had left the wizarding world and yet it felt like years. Tomorrow he would be going back to Hogwarts in that prison acting like something he wasn't-a gryffindor.  
  
Harry was now seething mad. Maybe he should abandoned the Gryffindor dorm completely. But if he did he would be discovered as the new dark lord.  
  
And Harry didn't want anyone too know that he had changed sides except his trusted allies. Then again Harry could do a lot more damage from within the light then if he was to act blindly from the outside.  
  
"Why hold a grudge against the Weasel and the mudblood?" a familar voice sneered from behind him. Harry turned around. It was Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Hello Draco" Harry said "You got the Hate me act down perfect. Too bad no one has recognized me or is listening in."   
  
"Yea" Draco mumbled "Hard to hate your family though even if it is just an act."  
  
Harry laughed. "Hey Draco are the plans set"  
  
  
  
Draco nodded. "Be careful Harry, Everyone in the wizarding world is in fear because of the new dark lord. A lot of Slytherins are being accused and scrutinized against. Even before with You know who rising we knew this will be a bad year for us slytherins."  
  
This time Harry nodded as Draco turned to leave. He did expect that Dumbledore would tightened security and limit a lot of activity including the Hogsmeade weekends. Harry from within was going to find as many recruits as possible while keeping his identity a secret.  
  
With that Harry-with his hogwarts list continued shopping. He was almost done so he casually walked his way down to knockturn alley.   
  
He didn't notice that a certain Ginny Weasley was watching him.  
  
------------------  
  
Ginny Weasley sighed. She was stuck walking with her family. She was really interested in the person she saw talking to Draco Malfoy. She tried to run off and meet him but was stopped by her mother.  
  
  
  
"Ginny you are to stay with your brothers and Hermione. Your too young to run off on your own," her mother Molly Weasley said.  
  
"Right" She mumbled. Deep down Ginny was sick of her family. Ever since she got back from vacation she couldn't do anything. Since the new dark lord was discovered her life was miserble. Ginny was starting to get angry.   
  
  
  
'How can they control her like this' She always had to stay with either Ron or Hermione. She didn't have a life. Not even at Hogwarts. Everyboy was afraid to ask her out because of her brothers. And Hermione was only 6 months older than her and as a muggleborn didn't know her full away around her world.  
  
  
  
Yes-her world. Ginny felt that the bossy know-it-all shouldn't tell her what to do since this was her world. The world she was born into. 'Like she had any right to be here.' Ginny had felt this way since she had written to Tom all those years ago.   
  
  
  
'What she wouldn't do for a 16 year old Tom Riddle again'  
  
Ron and Hermione was talking and holding hands. Ginny doing what she was told to do was staying close to them. Ron then turned around in a annoyed voice he said,   
  
  
  
"Ginny why don't you leave-go play- me and Hermione are talking-you know grownup talk."   
  
Ginny was seething in anger. 'Her brother-stupid brother-who got worse marks then the twins was telling her what to do.'  
  
  
  
"I'll go stand over there and play while I window shop" She answered sarcastically as she pointed across the road where she had seen the mysterious boy earlier.   
  
"Yea. I can see where your at from here" Ron answered without even looking up. Hermione giggled in his arms.  
  
A dangerous look flashed in Ginny Weasley's eyes.   
  
  
  
'Fuck' She thought. A fourteen year old should not be putting up with this shit.   
  
  
  
Several yards across Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini spotted the exchange between the younger Weasleys. Recognizing that look they smiled among themselves.   
  
  
  
'Harry will be happy,' all three thought, 'Or maybe a 16 year old looking Lord Voldemort?'  
  
It appeared a new lion would be joining them soon.   
  
  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
---------------  
  
AN: So sorry about the late update and the short chapter. These last 2 weeks have been busy with work.I've also been a little sick.  
  
Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.  
  
Please note that this story is still about Dark harry and the 2 dark Lords. I had planned to have a little Ginny And Tom in here as well. I will update Chapter 7 a lot sooner.  
  
--30-- 


	7. Train Gatherings & Hogwarts

Disclamer: None of these characters belong to me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic. etc.  
  
Summary: After GOF, Harry Potter is tired of being in the dark about his family's past. His respect for Dumbledore is growing less daily. This is a Dark Harry fanfiction.  
  
Just remember this is an alternate Harry Potter.   
  
The Rating is R. Sexual Content And Violence.   
  
---------------------  
  
Previous in Chapter 6  
  
Ron and Hermione was talking and holding hands. Ginny doing what she was told to do was staying close to them. Ron then turned around in a annoyed voice he said,   
  
"Ginny why don't you leave-go play- me and Hermione are talking-you know grownup talk."   
  
Ginny was seething in anger. 'Her brother-stupid brother-who got worse marks then the twins was telling her what to do.'  
  
  
  
"I'll go stand over there and play while I window shop" She answered sarcastically as she pointed across the road where she had seen the mysterious boy earlier.   
  
"Yea. I can see where your at from here" Ron answered without even looking up. Hermione giggled in his arms.  
  
A dangerous look flashed in Ginny Weasley's eyes.   
  
'Fuck' She thought. A fourteen year old should not be putting up with this shit.   
  
----------------  
  
Changing Sides 7  
  
by LadySonics  
  
----------------  
  
Hogwarts Express 9 3/4  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley searched up and down the platform. Hoping-just maybe she could catch sight of him. The mysterious boy she saw yesterday talking to Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley. So far she had no such luck.  
  
"GINNY!" yelled her brother Ron.  
  
She almost jumped at his loud voice. Turning she saw Ron and Hermione giving her annoying looks. What the fuck does he want now?  
  
"Ginny your such a child. Stupid! You can't stand here all day. We only have a few minutes before the train leaves." Ron said in an impatient tone. A few giggles and snickering was heard around them.  
  
"I'm looking for someone." Ginny replied in a flat voice. A simple excuse. "Go on without me."  
  
"Harry's probably on the train. Stop trying to bother him. Why can't you just grow up?" Ron started to walk off while Hermione stayed behind. "Listen Ginny, we promised your mother we would take care of you and.." she started to say.  
  
"I'm not an invalid!" Ginny snapped cutting her off trying to keep her voice as low as possible,"And I'm not looking for Harry." Ginny wasn't surprised with what Hermione said. How can her mother still treat her like this? All her brothers have been on there own since 2nd year. And as a 4th year, she still had to go with someone when using floo powder. She hated her family.   
  
With that Ginny grabbed her things and shoved past her. How can Harry stand being around Ms. Prissy and her oblvious brother? She had the feeling she was being watched. Looking around across near the back against the brick wall she saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini watching her. As she made eye contact, they both smiled. Ginny eyes widen. Have they been watching her the entire time?   
  
She shuddered at the thought.   
  
Ginny hoped she wouldn't be targeted by the slytherins this year. She was old enough to know somethings were going to be different now that there were two dark lords running around as allies. Ginny didn't really mind the two dark lords, she would love change in her world. But with a name like Weasley, she would be a target especially with no dark connections. And she would die before she went to her family for help or any of the professors as well. Since all her professors except Snape were good friends with her parents. It looked like she would be alone this year.  
  
She sighed. Clearing her thoughts she made her way into the train concentrating on finding an empty compartment hoping she wouldn't be stuck with her brother or Hermione again.  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
Draco and Blaise were leaning against the brick wall waiting until the crowd was gone. Pansy had already left tosave there spots for them on the train. But they weren't alone. Harry Potter was under his invisibility cloak standing next to them.  
  
"Invite her" Harry said low enough so only they could hear him indicating to the young Weasley who just stepped on the train.  
  
Draco and Blaise nodded in understanding without looking up. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves or Harry. Draco turned to Blaise, "Come Blaise, lets go."   
  
  
  
Draco and Blaise walked prominently and confidently pushing themselves through the crowd. At the front of the line was a short brown hair kid struggling with his trunk. He was nervous and without help from his parents he was obvious a 1st year muggleborn.  
  
"Move out of the way you filthy little mudblood," sneered Draco.   
  
Blaise chuckled and soothingly added "Now Draco dear. It's not his fault he doesn't belong here. The muggle born will know soon enough that know one wants him here."   
  
The boys eyes were filling with tears. Draco pushed him out of the way so he and Blaise could step through. IF the boy wasn't holding up the line he wouldn't have made those comments. But why not? The boy could turn out to be like Granger and think he owned the school. It was better to shoot them down on their first day anyway.  
  
He made his way to the back where he knew Pansy would be waiting. In the middle he stopped as he spotted Ginny sitting by herself in an empty compartment.   
  
"I see your by yourself Ms. Weasley. What the trio doesn't want you around?" Draco greeted with a smirk. He felt Blaise nudge him from behind. Maybe he overdone it a little.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She shot back with an angry look.  
  
"Of course I want you Ms. Weasley," Draco replied looking hurt still in his trademark smirk.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked with a wide eye angry look.  
  
Draco laughed. "All you Weasley's are.." He was cut off as a sharp pain hit him in the back as Blaise hit him from behind causing him to stumbled forward into the compartment.   
  
"Fuck Blaise, that hurt you know," he mumbled while rubbing his back.  
  
  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes as she stepped forward. With her wand she shut the door quickly with a locking charm and mumbled a silence charm for the compartment.   
  
"Sorry Draco but you need to get out of these old habits."  
  
By now Ginny knew something was up. "I'm leaving" she said in a determined tone. Standing up, she attempted to get pass Draco for the door.  
  
Blaise reacted quickly by putting her wand back in her robes. She grabbed Ginny arms pushing her back in the seat. With her hands on Ginny's shoulders and direct eye contact she said soothingly, "We are not going to hurt you. I apologised though for this idiot." She pointed her thumb at Draco on the floor.  
  
"What do you want with me then?" Ginny asked once she was calmed down. Her curiosity was overwhelming her.  
  
Blaise smiled and sat down beside her. "Nothing specific" she whispered in her ear while putting her arm around Ginny.  
  
Ginny's eyes widen and her heart started pounding. 'Was this rape?' She closed her eyes.  
  
Draco while watching her from the floor seemed to come to her conclusion.  
  
  
  
"No Ginny," he quickly said, "We just want to be your friends." It was his turn to shoot Blaise a look that said 'What the fuck are you doing? Your scaring her.'  
  
Blaise simply unwraped her arms and schugged her shoulders and leaned back against the seat.  
  
Draco sighed. Not that he wouldn't mind a threesome with both Ginny and Blaise but Harry would definitly kill him. He also had the feeling that Lord Voldemort wouldn't like the fact if he were intimate with Ginny. 'Oh Merlin, he needed to take a cold shower.'  
  
Rubbing his temples he looked up. By now Ginny looked more comfortable and was giving him a curious look.  
  
"We came here to talk about Harry Potter or by now as you heard the 2nd dark lord."  
  
"WHAT" Ginny yelled.  
  
Both Draco and Blaise had to cover their ears. Thankfully they had put a silence charm on the room.  
  
A tap was heard at the door. Draco got up to answer. Before he opened the door he asked "Are you going to say anything Ginny?"  
  
Looking Draco in the eye she shook her head.  
  
  
  
"No Draco. Any other Gryffindor would probably run away screaming but not me. But then again I have a feeling that you already knew that," She answered.  
  
Draco chuckled as he opened the door.   
  
Ginny saw no one was there anyway. But Draco still moved aside and left the door open a few seconds longer then he should have before closing and putting a locking charm on it. And Blaise moved forward and smiled. 'Weird' she thought.  
  
A second later an invisibility cloak was dropped on the floor and the boy she had seen in Diagon Alley the day before was now sitting down opposite her next to Draco. But this time she was able to get a closer look at him.   
  
"Harry, Is that you?" She asked in wonder.  
  
He smiled. "Yes Ginny," he replied.  
  
Ginny bit her lip. "From what Draco tells me you've been um busy this summer." she said nervously.  
  
Harry shot Draco a look. "You've told her already?" He reached in his pocket for his wand.  
  
"Yes I did" Draco replied.   
  
"Pansy is the back waiting for you guys along with the remaining Seven. I'll join you later."  
  
Taking the hint, both Draco and Blaise got up to leave. Before Blaise left though she gave Harry a kiss. Ginny was a little startled on this. 'So Harry is in a relationship with Blaise.' For once Ginny didn't mind. She was happy for Harry. And she was already liking Blaise as she got to know her.  
  
  
  
"You two look good together," she said once they were alone.  
  
"You think so?" Harry asked. He was twirling his wand around his fingers while staring out the window.  
  
"Right I do. Though, I wouldn't recommend telling Ron or the other Gryffindors on your relationship with the slytherin," she said while eyeing the wand he had in his hand.   
  
"I agree."  
  
"So um Harry are you really the new dark lord?" Ginny still couldn't beleive it. What if Draco was just trying to play a trick on her?  
  
In response Harry conjured up his symbol in the air between them.  
  
  
  
Ginny eyes widen as she inhaled deeply watching the mark. Fascinated, she slowly reached out to feel the symbol. Harry saw this and before she could touch it he removed his symbol.  
  
"You can't touch it. There's a powerful spell there. It acts like the crucitus spell if you touch it."  
  
"Oh. Thanks for the warning," she smiled.  
  
  
  
Harry stared deeply at her in his most serious voice he asked "Ginny you are the first person I'm asking of this. You now know I'm allied with Voldemort. I'm doing this because I don't want to be lied to and manipulated by Dumbledore anymore. I'm giving you a choice. A choice I will not give to my so called best friends..you know Ron and Hermione" with this Harry chuckled.  
  
Ginny looked wide eyed at Harry Potter. Yes she did know about everything he had said. She was now looking at the real Harry Potter. Someone who should have been in slytherin from the start.  
  
  
  
"What choice Harry?" She asked. Her heart pounding to what choice she was to be given.  
  
Harry went back to his serious face and replied "The choice of being on my side. I value myself not as a dark lord but gray. A power between Dark and Light. Magic is not defined by Dark and Light but by the wizard who is in control. My views is freedom-to have the ability to do what we want. Wizards today are restricted by magic on what we can and can't do especially in the muggle world. So Ginny will you join me?"  
  
Ginny didn't hesitate "Yes."  
  
Harry smiled. "Are you sure? I'm allied with Voldemort. So if you join me, you will be on his side as well."  
  
"I will join you Harry." Ginny answered. In truth she was ecstatic that he was offering this to her. She held her left arm to him.  
  
"Thank you. You will not regret this," Harry replied. He dropped her a silver necklace of a rose in her left hand. "No marks yet. I just want you to wear this."  
  
"A rose?"   
  
While chuckling Harry answered "Yes. I have a feeling Dumbledore and the rest of the staff may check for the dark marks on his students. This necklace is only temporary. It's not my symbol so they won't be suspicious. But a rose is beautiful on the outside, but inside underneith it's leaves the thorns are deadly."  
  
"Reminds me of you." Ginny answered surprised at the genius of Harry.  
  
  
  
"Should I call you Lord Rose?" Ginny smirked.  
  
Harry gave her a dirty look but then laughed.  
  
  
  
"No. Actually I don't have a name yet. I want to keep everything about the 2nd lord a mystery," he replied. Grabbing his Cloak. "There's enough room for both of us underneith. Lets leave and join the others."  
  
With that they both disapeared and left.  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Hogwarts Castle  
  
  
  
The summer air was cleaned and crisp as Ginny and Harry stepped off the train. The other Slytherins were aways behind them so not to draw any attention to them.  
  
"I can't believe how perverted you guys all are," Ginny said while giving Harry that look.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I was only making out with Blaise not everyone else. Besides you enjoyed the kiss that my girlfriend gave you right?"  
  
Ginny started blushing.   
  
  
  
"I was under a lot of pressure with everyone else making out with someone regardless of what sex they were. Now I know what the slytherins do in the dungeons at night," she quickly replied.  
  
"Uh Huh. We need to find you a girlfriend. You prefer a Slytherin?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
  
Ginny blush was now crimsom red.  
  
  
  
"GINNY!"   
  
Ginny turned to see Ron and Hermione running to them. They haven't recognized Harry yet.  
  
  
  
"Ron What is it?" she asked innocently.  
  
Ron Weasley was mad. "Where were you?" he asked.  
  
Ginny gave Ron a dumbfounded look and pointed at the train. Harry almost couldn't hold his chuckling in.  
  
  
  
"You saw me get on the train this morning. Where do you think I was? Riding on the top?" She sarcastically replied.  
  
Ron face was now crimsom. "That's not what I meant!" Taking a deep breath he continued "You know I had specific orders from Mom to escort you on the train."  
  
"Um..no. The only information I had was what Hermione told me this morning. She didn't say that you had to hold my hand during the whole trip" Ginny answered again in her sarcastic tone. Harry still beside her couldn't hold his laughter in anymore.   
  
"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM! THIS IS FAMILY BUSINESS MISTER!" Ron exploded in fury as he shouted at Harry.  
  
"Relax Ron. I was with her the entire time," Harry replied stone cold casually.  
  
Ron still didn't recognized Harry but Hermione did.  
  
  
  
"Harry? You look dif..different," she stuttered.   
  
Ron eyes widen and his mouth dropped at realizing who he was.  
  
  
  
"Harry! Merlins name what did you do to yourself," he shouted again.   
  
"Ron enough with the shouting," Harry replied, "And I like the way I look."   
  
"But..But Harry, gold and silver highlights?" Ron stammered.   
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders while smiling. Deep down Harry was ready to strangled Ron. 'Less then 3 years and I can safely kill the bastard,' he thought.  
  
  
  
"The Dursley's let me have a summer job so I've had a lot more freedom this summer...and more time to relax. I like gold and silver and I thought, why not? So I had my hair done this way," Harry replied still smiling while running his fingers tips through his hair.   
  
  
  
"Looks great doesn't it?" Harry asked in his charming smile.  
  
  
  
"Uh...ok" Ron replied. He still had a gloomey expression. Hermione just sighed.  
  
"I know a great spell when you want to change it back," she continued "We better find a carriage before there all gone."  
  
Harry had to catch himself from sending a dark look to her. 'When I want to change it back?' he wondered. How the hell was he going to make it with 3 more years of the know-it-all and Mr. Oblivious loudmouth Ron? Harry was contemplating whether or not he should change his plans and just have these 2 killed? He had wanted to do it himself 3 years from now when is was safe when he would no longer be closely watched by Dumbledore and the ministry of magic as a underage wizard.  
  
Harry already had the power inside him to perform all the dark arts spells. Most wizard don't reach that level until they are in their mid twenties or what they would call there prime years. In fact he was a little bit beyond the level of Lucius Malfoy, which was one of Voldemort's stronger Death Eaters. Harry knew he would be eventually Voldemort's equal in raw power-perhaps even be stronger.  
  
"So Harry aren't you worried?" Ron asked as the four of them were entering a carriage.  
  
"Worried?" Harry replied curiously. 'What the fuck was Ron talking about now?'  
  
Ron paled and shot Hermione a worried glance.  
  
  
  
"Blimey Harry! You haven't heard about the second one? The second dark lord working with you know who?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yes I've heard. Ginny has told me and I heard a lot about it on the train as well," Harry replied casually.  
  
"AND YOUR NOT WORRIED!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Calm down Ron!" Harry responded while rubbing is ears. "From what I heard no one knows enough to be worried. For all we know it can be a trick of Voldemorts."   
  
Ron and Hermione flinched at the name.  
  
  
  
"Do you have to say his name out loud?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione didn't you always say, Fear of the name itself is what drives fear itself?"  
  
"Yes. But that was before he came back," she replied.  
  
And they call themselves Gryffindor's? Harry smiled inwardly. At least he didn't have to worry about much defense from them. Harry eyes grew serious displaying his famous Gryffindor look.  
  
  
  
"Guys. we shouldn't be worred. It could just be some plot. Besides I have complete faith in the abilities of Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry lied.  
  
"I guess that makes sense," Ron said still shaking though at the thought.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.   
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
Albus Dumbledore was still worried about the war on the outside.  
  
  
  
'Hopefully, the students will not be able to see it.' He thought.  
  
By now surely Harry Potter had heard? He knew this will be be a tough year for him. The boy may still feel guilty by what happened at the Twi-wizarding tournament last spring even though everyone has told him repeatably it's not his fault.  
  
All the teachers accept Minerva who was outside awaiting the 1st years to arrive across the lake were waiting for the other students to arrive.   
  
Almost all the teachers were talking about the war and the two dark lords. Severus Snape as usual was talking about all the glimey Gryffindor's he would have to put up with.  
  
Some were also worried about the Weasley Twins. Since this being there last year at Hogwarts they shivered at the thought of the pranks that they may pull.  
  
  
  
At that moment, the groundskeeper Mr. Finch came in.  
  
  
  
"All the carriages have arrived." He announced and stood at the side.  
  
  
  
Albus and all the other teachers stood up when the students started piling in.   
  
  
  
"Greetings Students. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts"  
  
  
  
As he said this he was fractically looking for the trio to arrive. When they came in many of the teachers gasp at the changes in Harry Potter. Albus eyes widen for a second in shock at the difference in the boy before he caught himself. He watched Harry Potter talking animately with his friends as they made there way down the aisle to the middle of the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter before he sat down looked up at the Head table. Making eye contact, Harry smiled and waived hello to him before sitting back down with his friends.  
  
----------------  
  
Harry Potter was feeling good inside. Everyone was shocked at his appearance but they pretty much bought the same story that Ron and Hermione did. So far he was putting in a great effort of being the goodie gryfindork.   
  
  
  
As he watched the sorting take place, he was conscience that a lot of the teachers especially Dumbledore and Snape was watching him curiously.   
  
  
  
He had to stifle down a few yawns through Dumbledore's speech. Same one every year.  
  
"...And because of the outside threat and the rise of Voldemort and as most of you have heard the confirmation that there are two dark lords, we have decided to cancell the Hogsmeades weekends."  
  
Most of the students including Harry groaned at this. Harry saw some teachers looking at the Weasley twins and looking greatful. Harry smiled. They still didn't know of the Mauraders Map and Harry would make sure that nothing happens to the twins.   
  
  
  
'He was still hoping that he can get the twins to be supporters.'  
  
He glanced at the Slytherin table. They acted like they usually did during Dumbledore's speeches. Some were as bored as possible and many were holding side conversations among themselves. He glanced back at Dumbledore, who looked a little peeved at the Slytherin table. Harry finally looked at the twelve new Gryfindor's. Four of which he could tell were Muggleborns. One of them a brown haired boy was looking frightenly at both Draco and Blaise at the Slytherin table. He raised an eyebrow at this. He wondered when both Draco and Blaise had time to tortured the Muggleborn?  
  
"...And finally, to announced that out new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Arabella Figg."  
  
A woman in her thirties stood up as the students starting clapping. Arabella Figg looked exactly like the old woman that lived down the street from Harry. And the fact that they shared the same name...  
  
'That manipulative fucking bastard!' thought Harry.  
  
Harry was steaming mad. He shot an angry bewildered look at the Headmaster and then at Arabella Figg. This was just another thing that was kept from him. For her sake and her stupids cats sake, he hoped she was smart enough to move.  
  
After the clappings had timed down and the food arrived. Harry ate in silence. He was one of the new prefics this year. The other one was of course Hermione Granger. Hermione saw that he was still down about the DADA teacher and offered to take the 1st years alone.   
  
He had to mail a letter to Voldemort explaining that young lion Ginny Weasley was amoung them now. Of course the letter was written in Parseltongue so only Voldemort can read it. Once he made it down to the Owlery he spotted Hedgwig and whistled to draw her attention. While tieing the letter to her leg, he gave instructions to deliver to Mr. Vitelli who can forward the letter from there to Voldemort.   
  
"Harry Potter?"   
  
His heart pounding, Harry closed his eyes with his hand clutched to his wand. He opened his eyes as he turned around.  
  
  
  
It was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: So So Sorry about the late update. I've been busy with a promotion at my work which is longer hours and a longer drive to our corporate headquarters. I just started getting back into my writings. I hope you like this Chapter. Please let me know.  
  
Lady Sonics  
  
--30-- 


End file.
